


shake the beautiful night

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	shake the beautiful night

有人说罗马不是一天建成的，但一天却能改变许多事。

有时，你只需要一个浪漫的夜晚。

经过堪称二战级别的密集轰炸式的档期宣传，里昂和艾达总算能抽出一个晚上的时间在酒店的套房里做一些「特别的事情」。

没人知道，今晚艾达和里昂才刚从一个将名声和财富都镌刻在舞台上的地方脱身而出，下一刻便迫不及待搭直升机飞到了下一站的米高梅酒店翻云覆雨。

春宵稍纵即逝。

艾达和里昂踏进房间，当大门门锁「咔哒」一响的那一秒，并肩进门的两人同时默契地转身相对，吻上了对方的嘴唇。

接连数日的分隔和马不停蹄的忙碌，让里昂没有任何理由再去隐忍他对艾达的思念，无论是灵魂还是身体。他选择放弃思考，分分秒秒都在和空气争夺着艾达唇齿间的气息。

里昂顾不上扯掉还没有完全解开、半挂在脖子上的丝绸领结，也顾不上艾达今晚的嘴唇上的口红带着淡淡的巧克力味道，更顾不上因为亲吻，她的口红已经将他的唇边到唇角都染成了游乐园的小丑模样。

艾达被里昂压在沙发上时，短暂地睁开了一下眼睛，里昂却专注在拉开自己身上的晚礼服这件事上。她伸出手指轻轻刮蹭他的嘴上的口红印，像是她留在里昂身上的独属于自己的印记。艾达的眼神有些沉迷地在他的脸上逡巡，平日清冷的声线里带着些许加热过的情欲：

“我觉得你可以考虑接一支口红的广告。” 

里昂闻言抬起头，眼神迷离得仿佛浸泡过朗姆酒，因为亲吻而逐渐加重的呼吸吹在艾达的脸上都带着热气，他看着艾达嘴唇上残留不多的唇膏，逐渐将吻游移到了她的耳畔。

里昂能感觉到，自己碰到艾达耳垂时，因为敏感而小小的躲避。他像是喝醉了似的在她耳旁轻声低吟：

“你今天涂的这支就很好。”

艾达笑了一声，轻轻推了一下里昂的肩膀，将来两个人已经快要合为一体的距离拉开些许，然后扯下里昂脖子上的领结，解开了他喉结下的衬衫衣领纽扣：“你不能抢我的饭碗，里昂。”

里昂起身将艾达轻松打横抱了起来，直接迈向卧室。他亲吻这艾达的脸颊，下巴上的胡渣挠得艾达发痒，可她又逃不掉。公开恋情以后里昂终于有些明白，神话中抢走美女海伦的帕里斯心中那份得逞的快意，而此刻这种感觉越发强烈。

“亲爱的，你就是我的饭碗。”

艾达觉得眼前有一秒眩晕，转眼就和里昂躺进了套房里的双人床。虽然艾达不擅长把情话挂在嘴边，但心里清楚明白：她很想他。

所以此刻任何话语都显得多余，他们替彼此解开束缚，把衣服凌乱地扔在地上，艾达的高跟鞋也被她自己踢到了现在她根本看不到的地方，她紧抱着里昂曾被某杂志评为女人们最适合性幻想的身体，任由他在自己的身体上朝圣般吻过每一寸皮肤。

艾达从不在乎这些无聊杂志的评选，因为她无需幻想，唾手可得。

里昂能感受到艾达的手指从自己的发丝间穿过，指腹抚过头皮，再滑落到他肩膀和他的胸前，这感觉无比熟悉，却久违的让他想念，她的手不停撩拨着自己的心跳，控制了他的呼吸，最后按住了他的腰，将里昂和自己贴得更紧。

“所以你想我了是吗？”那天艾达在红毯上吻他这件事，除了眼球之外赚足了面子。显然里昂在床上都有些得意忘形。

“你做梦。”显然她的男朋友在恋情解禁之后，在床上就有些「自由散漫」，比如现在他已经开始学会吊艾达胃口，近在咫尺却不轻易给她。

男人总是需要一点教训。

艾达秒杀过无数菲林的长腿，一条缠着里昂，另一条腿单膝顶在了他的小腹上，轻而易举就将里昂从身上压在了身下。他看起来既不恼怒也不尴尬，倒是非常悠闲，或者说非常惬意地欣赏着艾达此刻俯视他的模样，他躺在床上的样子就像在投降。

艾达抵住他小腹时，已经摸到里昂蓄势待发。她慢慢跨上他的身体，故意用微凉的蹭过了他禁区，见里昂条件反射般倒吸了一口冷气，慢悠悠艾达张开双腿跨坐在他身上，满意地说道：

“要继续吗？”

“Go head，please.”里昂伸出双手抚摸着她的手臂，然后又慢慢地和她十指相扣，“我迫不及待。”

艾达坐下去时，几乎没有什么停顿和障碍，尽管他们已经有段时间没有睡在一起了。

他们是如此迫切地需要对方。

这并不是艾达第一次在上面，可这次里昂却好像脑子充血，差点被这快感击溃当场「缴械」。或许是他们太久没见，也或许是他太过思念，他牢牢抓着艾达舍不得她离开，又害怕她再动一下就会让他彻底「投降」。

“that’s so good”艾达在上面一下下扭动着腰肢，将他整个吞没，逐渐收缩，像藤蔓时松时紧地绞缠得里昂喘不过气来。

里昂坐起身拥住艾达，将她的喘息和喉咙还未来得及发出的婉转呻吟，一并吞进了嘴里。他们唇齿相依，艾达的声音还是从齿间溜进了里昂的耳朵里。  


“嗯～”艾达想推开里昂，找回一点空气，身下快感宛如洪水般汹涌袭来，她觉得自己仿佛在上涨潮水涌动下无法站稳，同时即将接近窒息，可她却没有力气推开身前里昂健硕的身体。

里昂知道她此刻多半使不出什么力气，现在正是机会，便揽过她的身体，将她放倒在床上，紧接着挺腰发力在她的身体里横冲直闯，艾达抱着他的肩膀，不自觉地一声声喊着里昂名字，裹挟着破碎的喘息和呻吟，每一声都在敲打他脑子里的最后一根弦。

She is killing him.


End file.
